


Forever

by Sweet Tea (septembergirl910)



Series: 8th Grade [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 3dgy, A little edgy, Bad Poetry, For the prompt anyway, Gen, I was young and dumb, Middle School Assignment, Poetry, Wordcount: Under 140, not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergirl910/pseuds/Sweet%20Tea
Summary: The rules for this poem stated that it needed to be under 140 characters





	Forever

A child has forever and a day

A teen has so much time on their hands

An adult has until eventually

An elder will beg for another hour.


End file.
